fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill Rizer and Lance Bean
Bill Rizer and Lance Bean are the main protagonists of the Contra franchise created by Konami. Wikia Match-Ups Possible Opponents *Cuphead and Mugman (Cuphead) *Doom Slayer (Doom; Bill only) *Marco Rossi and Tarma Roving (Metal Slug) *Red and Blue (Gunstar Heroes) *Samus Aran (Metroid; Bill only) *Solid Snake (Metal Gear; Bill only) History Information Background * Species: Human * Age: 34 (Bill), 32 (Lance) * Height: 6'2" (Bill), 6'4" (Lance) * Weight: 254 lbs (Bill), 240 lbs (Lance) * Place of Birth: Unknown * Alignment: Orderly Good * Original Source Material: Contra, Super Contra, Operation C, Contra III: The Alien Wars, Contra: Shattered Soldier, Neo Contra, Contra 4, Contra ReBirth. * Composites Allowed: Contra Force, Contra Evolution, Contra Return Abilities * Climbing: Is capable of griping and climbing on anything such as veins from the aliens' bases, bars, missiles, etc. Bill/Lance can still fight enemies while latching and climbing. * Dual-Wielding: Bill/Lance can wield two guns on each hand, able to perform a spin technique that does a spiraling bullet attack. They can even perform this with two different weapons. * Energy Shot: Bill/Lance can charge up their guns and fire a giant, energy bullet. * Teleportation: Via some kind of teleporting device, Bill can transport to any place in an instant. Equipment * Rifle: Bill/Lance's default weapon which fires bullets at a fast pace. It's weakest out of all the weapons. * Machine Gun: A faster and more powerful version of the Rifle which shoots out giant, red bullets. * Laser: Fires long or short laser beams that can pierce through enemies. It has variants that bounce off walls. * Flame Thrower: Shoots out spiraling fireballs. It has variants that shoots giant fireballs (that can spread into smaller, multiple ones when it contacts an enemy), can be dangled anywhere like a fire whip and one that shoots a continuous stream of fire. * Homing Gun: Fires rockets that home in on enemies. In Contra: Shattered Soldier, Bill can fire multiple homing rockets at the same time. * Crush Gun: Fires blue missiles that are powerful, but have short range. When a missile hits something, it leaves out an explosion that can deal additional damage. * Grenade Launcher: Launches bombs that will roll forward upon touching the ground. * Rocket Launcher: Fires three or five rockets at the same time, that can pierce through weak enemies. * Wave Gun: Fires an energy wave that penetrates through enemies. Bill/Lance can create several additional waves that fly perpendicular to the main one. * Spread Gun: One of Bill/Lance's most powerful weapons that fires a massive spread of five big, red bullets that covers up the side where Bill/Lance is facing. * Armor: Bill/Lance will sometimes wear pieces of armor for extra defense. * Round Sweeper: A device that spins and shoots out multiple bullets at a circular pattern. * Propeller: Can be used to fly and slowly descend while moving around freely with it. * Grappling Hook: Shoots out a hook chain that latches on bars/ledges and pulls its wielder towards it. * M-80000 Helio Bomb: A special kind of bomb that unleashes a large and powerful explosion. Bill/Lance can carry more than one. * Knife: A combat knife that can be used to perform quick slashes and stabs with it. * Minigun: Fires a barage of bullets while spinning. * Assault Rifle: Shoots bursts of powerful bullets that fly a limited distance. * Flame Burst Gun: Shoots fireballs which when they come in contact with an enemy, scatter into four fragments and/or create an explosion. * Sniper Rifle: Fires fast shots that can pierce through enemies. * Plasma Thrower: A shotgun that basically fires plasma. * Gas Gun: Shoots out toxic gas that can poison enemies. * Frozen Gun: Shoots out a stream of cold wind that freezes enemies. * Electro Gun: Shoots out a continuous stream of electricity that homes in on several enemies and damages them on a single shot. * Laser Ex: A gun that shoots out giant energy balls. * Howitzer: Shoots fireballs in an arc and explodes on-contact. * Bow: Allows Bill/Lance to fire giant, energy arrows forward. * Crossbow: A weapon that allows Bill/Lance to fire small, energy arrows. * Tracking Missiles: Shoots large homing missiles, which are divided into three smaller missiles. The missiles create an explosion when they come in contact with an enemy. * Parabola Grenade: Bill/Lance can throw three energy explosives in an arc. * Annihilation Cannon: A backpack-like weapon that consists of multiple turrets that fire many rockets. * Tentacle Devil Claw: Bill/Lance can summon a field of spiked rocks. * Spore Hunter: Bill/Lance can shoot out giant spores at both directions, poisoning the enemy on impact. Back-Ups/Helpers * Wrath Wolf: A cyborg wolf that can fire bullets from the rails on its sides and breathe fire. * Raiden: Has a rail gun on its back. Can teleport to the enemy and attack them with claw swipes, eruptions and a supersonic roar. * Scout DA-30: A small robot buddy that shoots bullets from its gun and throws grenades that confuses enemies. * Energy UAV: A flying droid that launches projectiles directly at enemies and gives Bill/Lance defense boosts. * Rocket Commander: A robot riding on a rocket that shoots out multiple missiles from its gun or the rocket, as well as red laser beams. * Laser Falcon: A cyborg falcon with turrets on its back which can be used to fire quick plasma shots as well as powerful charge shots. * Wings of Adventure: A droid that shoots with turret fire, missiles, and a chargeable energy pulse. * Big White Rabbit: A rabbit droid that throws energy grenades at an ark with good accuracy and can give Bill/Lance speed and defense buffs. It can also teleport around. * Mechanical Sentry: A spider droid that launches energy shots in an arc and unleashes a field that damages multiple enemies close to it. * Star Defender: A flying robot that fires big electrical blasts. * RockStar: A flying robotic teddy bear that unleashes damaging soundwaves by performing with its electric guitar. It can also fire musical notes, create a giant purple soundwave, or summon a stage with four stereos to create even more soundwaves. * Droid Helper: Summons a flying droid that shoouts out a barrage of energy bullets and places a restoration field that can heal Bill/Lance's health. * Storm Drone: Summons a drone that creates a thunder cloud to rain down lightning bolts. * Missile Strike: ''' Bill/Lance can call for a missile barrage on enemies. * '''Helicopter: Bill/Lance can call for an attack helicopter which fires bullets from its gatling gun, as well as several rockets. * Satellite Strike: Summons a satellite that can form multiple lasers and combine into a large laser strike. * Mechanical T-Rex Head: Summons a small, mechanical T-Rex head to cough up a spread of projectiles. If the projectiles don't hit anything, it will come back to its user like a boomerang Power-Ups * Rapid Fire: Increases the rate of fire possible for Bill/Lance's current weapon. Makes projectiles move faster, reach a farther distance and add extra projectiles for Spread Gun. * Mega Shell: When picked up, the entire screen will flash, destroying all enemies and projectiles on-screen. * Speed Up: Allows Bill/Lance to increase their speed for a limited time. * Barrier: Summons a barrier that protects Bill/Lance from enemy attacks. * Metal Storm: Bill can use a special kind of armor that forms into larger parts, making him way stronger and tougher than before. He can now fire giant, homing rockets, a barrage of bullets/blasts depending on the weapon he is wielding and unleash a massive, moving burst of fire. He also has passive abilities where he can sometimes protect himself from physical and projectile attacks. Vehicles * Motorcycle: A vehicle that goes on high speeds and hovers above the ground/water/pits. Bill/Lance can fight high-speeding enemies while riding it. * Snow Board: Is used to ride down a snowy hill at high speeds and battle a sand/snow-worm while riding it. It can also be used on any other surface. * Contra Mech: A mech that was once from Red Falcon, but was hacked and can be controlled by Bill/Lance. It should at least have better stats than them. Is able to fly and fire spread-energy bullets, missiles and a massive laser beam. After firing the laser, it has a 15-second cooldown before it can be fired again. Feats & Stats *Can obliterate a spiked wall with bullets (Strength Feat) *Easily mowed down a giant helicopter mech (Strength Feat) *Hanged onto a rocket when it was launching (Strength Feat) *Beheaded a giant, alien robot from above (Strength Feat) *Can blow up a giant stone statue into bits (Strength Feat) *Can dodge bullets, missiles and laser fire from enemy soldiers, aliens and machines (Reaction Speed Feat) *Is able to dodge giant missiles while hanging onto one himself (Reaction Speed Feat) *Outran explosions coming after him (Speed Feat) *Can run on helicopter blades while they're spinning (Speed Feat) *Dodged bullets while avoiding landmines at the same time (Reaction Speed Feat) *Can dodge lightning blasts from Yokozuna (Reaction Speed Feat). *Easily handled the coldness from Snow Field even if he's shirtless (Durability Feat) *Can somehow breathe in space (Durability Feat) *Landed on Earth with no issue despite falling down from orbit (Durability Feat) *Is superior/comparable to the marines who survived the destruction of a planet at the epicenter (Durability Feat) *Was inside a volcano and blasted away after its eruption (Durability Feat) *Tanked a force attack from Master Contra (Impact Durability Feat) *Can tank explosions from rockets and giant robots (Durability Feat) Skills & Experience * Stopped terrorist and alien attacks many times such as Red Falcon, Blood Falcon, Black Viper, Neo Contra, etc. (Skill Feat) * In their first game, defeated a giant alien who tanked a country-sized explosion while landing on Earth in the Japanese version's opening (Skill Feat) * Defeated Galva, who can destroy a city with one powerful blast (Skill Feat) * Defeated the Anti-Contra Battleship Dodriguez, Rocket Ninja Sasaki and the Jet Ski Mech while hanging on missiles (Skill Feat) * Bill defeated his former partner Lance Bean, who was the commander of Blood Falcon (Skill Feat) ** Lance infused himself with an alien embryo, turning into an alien base and had Bill face many bosses * Defeated Vital Gonard and the Grotesque Chimera, which happened because the Triumvirate were not able to control the Moirai Relic's power, leading them to be fused together (Skill Feat) ** The Moirai Relic is able to create the Triumvirate's sanctuary, which is another plane of existence * Destroyed the final boss of Contra ReBirth, who is able to move the moon effortlessly and pass through galaxies with little issue (Skill Feat) * Is knowledgeable about battle gear (Intelligence Feat) * Can ride motorcycles and use snow boards with ease (Intelligence Feat) Resistances & Immunities * Can withstand standing/walking on fire (Resistance) Faults & Weaknesses * Most of their strategies are blasting away every enemy with their guns (Fault) * Considered to be glass cannons, as they're not seen wearing any armor in battle (Fault) * Their vehicles and mechs can be destroyed (Weakness) Videos Contra Arcade No Death Playthrough Contra (NES) Full Run with No Deaths Super Contra Arcade No Death Playthrough Super C (Contra 2) - NES - Full Run with No Deaths Contra Force (NES) Playthrough (No Death) OPERATION C (コントラ KONTORA) - Game Boy Longplay - NO DEATH NO MISS RUN (FULL GAMEPLAY) Contra 3 The Alien Wars - No Deaths Gameplay Hard Contra Shattered Soldier (PS2) Playthrough - NintendoComplete Neo Contra - Full Playthrough - All Cutscenes - S-Rank Contra 4. Nintendo DS. Walkthrough (Hard Mode, No Death) Wii Longplay 003 Contra Rebirth Contra Evolution (Arcade, PC) Contra Return (Tencent Mobile Games) CN Store - HIGH GRAPHIC Gameplay iOS Gallery Contra - Bill and Lance in the arcade version of Contra.png|Bill and Lance in the arcade version of Contra Contra - Bill and Lance in Contra (NES).png|Bill and Lance in Contra (NES) Contra - Bill and Lance as they appear in Super Contra.png|Bill and Lance as they appear in Super Contra Contra - Bill and Lance as they appear in Contra III The Alien Wars.png|Bill and Lance as they appear in Contra III: The Alien Wars Contra - Bill as he appears in Contra Shattered Soldier.jpg|Bill Rizer as he appears in Contra: Shattered Soldier Contra - Lance as Enemy Commander in Contra Shattered Soldier.png|Lance Bean as Enemy Commander in Contra: Shattered Soldier Contra - Bill as he appears in Neo Contra.jpg|Bill Rizer as he appears in Neo Contra Contra - Bill and Lance in Contra 4.png|Bill and Lance in Contra 4 Contra - Bill and Lance as they appear in Contra 3D.png|Bill and Lance as they appear in Contra 3D Contra - Bill as he appears in Contra Evolution.png|Bill Rizer as he appears in Contra: Evolution Contra - Lance as he appears in Contra Evolution.png|Lance Bean as he appears in Contra: Evolution Contra - Bill and Lance as they appear in Contra Return.png|Bill and Lance as they appear in Contra Return Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Orderly Good Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Konami Characters Category:Contra Characters Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Home Console Characters Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:1980s Category:Soldier Category:Warrior Category:Military Combatants Category:Future Characters Category:One Person Army Category:Angry Combatants Category:Technologists Category:Rifle Wielders Category:Rocket Launcher Wielders Category:Machine Gun Wielders Category:Handgun Wielders Category:Shotgun Wielders Category:Pyrotechnicians Category:Archers Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Knife Wielders Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Poison Inflicters Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Teleporters Category:Flight Users Category:Cold Manipulators Category:Combatants without an opponent Category:Duos Category:Teams